<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wishes by darumasama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275874">Wishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama'>darumasama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>!genie Nico, !orphan Will, Adorable Will, Happy Ending, M/M, confused Nico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will never thought that when he picked up a dirty lamp from a dried up well, a beautiful genie would emerge from it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is based on the comic Senya Ichiya Happy Ever After (Arabian Nights Happy Ever After) by Ken. It is a Mature comic even though this story isn't. Again, if you go to read the comic, it is a Mature comic lol. I could have made it that way, but I am not good at writing that stuff.</p><p>Hope you enjoy it. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will never thought that when he picked up a dirty lamp from a dried up well, a beautiful genie would emerge from it. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Nico sighed as was summoned from his prison to please yet another pathetic human. Sometimes he wished he would just stay in the lamp for all of eternity instead of having to grant wishes to greedy humans. His obsidian eyes scanned the human boy in front of him, probably no more than sixteen wide blue eyes just stared at him in shock. </p><p>“So you were the one that called me,” Nico said blankly. “I am the genie of the lamp, Nico. What is your wish?” The boy didn’t respond. “Hey are you even listening?”</p><p>“Amazing!” The boy shouted. “This is the first time I’ve ever seen a genie in a lamp! So they really do exist!” He smiled brightly. “My name is Will! Let’s get along Nico!”</p><p>Nico frowned, “Get along?” He raised a questioning eyebrow. “I am only here to grant your wish. So tell me what you wish for.” It was confusing that this human didn’t demand a wish right away and even asked to get along like they were some long lost friends. As he glanced around the small room it was pretty obvious that the boy was poor. There was a small mattress pushed in the corner on floor, a table and chair in another, other than that, there was no furniture. The kitchen was small, just a sink, stovetop oven and a microwave, not even a dishwasher. Then there was a door that probably led to the bathroom. Yeah, he had a feeling he knew what this boy was going to ask for.</p><p>“Such beautiful hair,” Will said as he took some of Nico’s dark locks into his hand to admire it.</p><p>Nico pulled his hair away with a deepened frown “What is your wish?” he demanded.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Will apologized with a blush spreading across his freckled tanned cheeks. “I just never imagined a genie to be so beautiful and your hair is so long and well taken care of. It must be difficult.”</p><p>Nico deepened his frown yet again in hopes to cover up his own growing blush, “None of that matters! Just tell me what your wish is already!”</p><p>Will hummed in thought as he tapped his chin before just giving him a smile. “How about while I think about it, you tell me about your adventures. I never been out of this small town and with you being a genie you must have traveled around the world and seen so much. Why don’t you tell me?”</p><p>Nico could feel his eye twitch in annoyance. Honestly, what was with this human. All other humans hadn’t wanted to talk to him, they just wanted to get their wish and be done. But if this is what the human wanted, that is what he would give him in hopes it would bring their conversation over sooner. </p><p>“The places I have been...” Nico said as he thought about it. “You ask that but, I have been trapped in this lamp for thousands of years due to a curse. Whenever someone like you is lucky enough to call upon me. I appear to grant their wish. As a result, I don’t remember the varying places I’ve been nor do I remember from before I was trapped.”</p><p>Will just looked at him in shock, “How many years? Always in that lamp? That’s such a terrible curse! Not even a genie can break it?”</p><p>Nico just shrugged, “Only one thing can break this curse. The person who summons me has to wish for my freedom. That’s the only way.” He sighed. “It’s unlikely to happen, but that is my only chance. Until someone wishes for that, I cannot truly exist in this world.” He chuckled softly. “You’re the only human I’ve ever spoken to about such a thing.”</p><p>Will took his hands with a bright smile, “I have decided what I want to wish for.” Blue eyes met obsidian. “I wish for you to be free.”</p><p>Nico eyes widened as the shackles on his wrists disappeared, his power now flowing freely with in him. Never in a million years did he ever think he would be free from this curse because humans were too greedy to ever wish for his freedom. He had met a lot of humans, but none were as pure and innocent as this boy. When it came to humans though, there had to be an ulterior motive. </p><p>“How foolish,” Nico sighed with a frown as he rubbed his wrists. “You know there is no undoing this wish.”</p><p>Will just smiled as he picked up the now ordinary lamp, “You don’t really have to thank me or anything. With this you are free, right?” He placed the lamp on the small desk in the corner.</p><p>Nico’s eyes narrowed, “But surely there is something that you want.” He glanced around the tiny bare room.</p><p>Will shook his head, “Like money? I don’t really want to be rich or anything and I am in good health.” He went to the window and stared out into the night. “Because even though I live off the bare minimum, I’ve still got work so I’m still alive.” He glanced back to Nico, “But your powers have made things hard for you. Being confined to such a small lamp.” He smiled. “You’ve probably made so many people happy by granting their wishes. Well, now it’s your turn to be happy, Nico.”</p><p>“ ‘tch,” Nico scoffed. “Just don’t regret this.” With that he disappeared into the shadows, but didn’t go far. He sat on the roof just above Will’s window watching the boy stare out into the night sky for a bit before going back inside. The boy confused him. It was the first time that anyone had ever said they wanted him to be happy since he was confined to the lamp. Up until now all the humans that had summoned him only wanted their wishes to be granted. None of them had ever thought about his feeling or what it meant to be a genie trapped in a lamp. He wondered what made Will so different from other humans. It was clear that he didn’t have much and was alone, yet even with the chance to change that he still wished for Nico’s happiness. He disappeared back into the shadows only to reappear sitting on Will’s window sill. He watched the boy sleep peacefully. There was no way that this human didn’t have an ulterior motive, they all did. So he would watch Will and get to the bottom of the mystery that surrounded him. Until then, he would wait in the shadows.</p><p>***</p><p>The next morning, Nico followed Will around the entire day. He watched him help the owner of the shop below his room set up at dawn, give his lunch to some beggar man, helped a little girl who had fallen and dropped the apples she was carrying and even tended to a woman’s sprained ankle. That was all before Will had even gotten to his job which was a hospital. Inside, he ran around attending to the sick and injured only ever taking breaks to drink some water, not even eating. Of course, Nico figured it was because Will had given his lunch to the old beggar man earlier that day. When Will went outside to take pick a flower for a sick little girl, Nico confronted him.</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you?” Nico asked with arms crossed, frown across his face.</p><p>“Nico!” Will squeaked in surprise. “What are you still doing here? I freed you.”</p><p>“I have my reasons,” Nico scoffed as he blew some stray strands of hair out of his face.</p><p>Will just looked at him blankly for a moment before breaking into a smile. “Nico come close for a second.”</p><p>Nico raised an eyebrow, “Why?” It surprised him that he actually listened despite questioning it. Will took a hair tie out of his pocket and pulled Nico’s hair back and out of his face into a ponytail. Nico couldn’t help but blush a bit.</p><p>“There we go,” Will beamed. “All done! You’ve got such beautiful hair, but it looks like it can be quite troublesome when it gets in your face.”</p><p>Nico looked away with a frown hoping Will couldn’t see the blush spread across his face. “My hair can be any way I please because of my magic.”</p><p>Will laughed, “Yeah, I guess so huh!”</p><p>Nico just sighed, “What is your wish Will? I will grant you one as a favor for freeing me.”</p><p>“You already granted my wish,” Will replied with a smile. “You are free and now it is your turn to be happy. Just be happy Nico.” Nico felt his eye twitch in annoyance at the fact that Will never seemed to stop smiling or caring for others. Even when offered another wish, he still didn’t take it. There was no way that a human could ever be so selfless. </p><p>“Will!” someone shouted from inside the hospital. “Did you get the medical supplies from the store yet?”</p><p>Will gasped, “Oh no! I totally forgot! I’ll go get them right now!” He shouted back into the hospital before he grabbed Nico’s hand. “Nico come help me!”<br/>Nico just sighed as allowed Will to drag him to the store. The amount of items they had to pick up were such a good amount and some were so heavy that he wondered how Will was ever going to do this alone to begin with. Maybe he had planned on making multiple trips, but even then the store wasn’t close. The stupid human was lucky he was there, he could easily transport this this stuff and them back to the hospital in no time, so he did. </p><p>“Wow!” Will shouted with the excitement of a small child. “That was so amazing Nico! Thank you so much for doing that. It wouldn’t have taken me a while to get all this stuff back to the hospital!”</p><p>Nico just scoffed, “It was nothing. I don’t know why you would even try to get all that stuff by yourself, better yet without something to make the task easier.”</p><p>Will just smiled, “But I had you to help me. Besides this is a small hospital for the lower income people, we don’t have enough money to spend on extra cost like shipping so we pick it up ourselves. And that store, while it is far, it gives us discounts on everything to help us out.” He looked around at all the supplies then grinned up at Nico. “Help me put it all away?”</p><p>Nico sighed, “Fine.” He didn’t know why this human could get him to do things even though he was free. He could just leave if he wanted to, but there was just something about Will that made him want to help. As it would turn out, he ended up staying the entire day with Will at the hospital following him around to assist where needed. He even followed Will back home and helped the shop owner Will had assisted that morning close everything down. This eventually became his routine for months. He would follow Will around and help him with his various tasks despite Will saying he didn’t need to if he didn’t want to. Of course he was surprised that Will didn’t seem to take a single day off and every moment of free time he did have was spent helping others all with a smile. </p><p>When Will finally did have a day off, mainly due to his coworkers kicking him out of the hospital to relax for a least a day, he had slept well into the afternoon. To allow Will to sleep, Nico had help the shop owner set up that morning. He could imagine that months of hard work without a single break would do that to a human. It still amazed him how selfless Will was after all this time. He only took enough pay to buy food, his room was covered by helping the shop owner set up every morning and close every night. Everyone around Will seemed to love him, but Nico could tell that they were only using him the way he was used to grant wishes. Other humans only liked Will because he could give them what they wanted without much cost to themselves. All humans were selfish creature, except Will. </p><p>Will yawned as he stretched. “Good morning, Nico.” He put on his usual bright smile as Nico offered him some food that he had made. “Thank you.”</p><p>“It is afternoon,” Nico corrected as he watched Will eat.</p><p>“Oh no!” Will panicked. “I forgot to help Millie set up the shop this morning!”</p><p>“I took care of it.” Nico sighed. “Just eat and rest. You work too hard anyways.”</p><p>Will smiled, “Thank you, Nico. You really didn’t have to do that.” He sighed as he looked down at his plate. “I’m sorry that you have been working so hard helping me with everything, and yet I have nothing to repay your kindness.”</p><p>“You freed me,” Nico simply stated.</p><p>“So you could be happy,” Will frowned down at the food in his lap. “So you could be free to make your own wishes come true.”</p><p>Nico sighed, “I am trying to repay you for freeing me, yet you still won’t tell me your wish.”</p><p>“I can’t...” Will whispered, his head bent down low so Nico couldn’t see his face. “My wish is selfish... yet not telling you my wish is still selfish because it keeps you here.” Will buried his face in his hands as he started to cry. “I’m so sorry Nico.”</p><p>“Just tell me your wish, Will.” Nico said as he sat down next to the boy and placed what he hoped was a comforting hand upon his shoulder. “Nothing you could ever wish for could be selfish. You are the only human I know that is selfless. You are so kind and caring, it is the most amazing thing that I have ever seen. You’re amazing.” He could feel his face heat up as he blushed at the words he just said, but none of them were untrue. </p><p>“I can’t,” Will sobbed. “You’ll never be free if you grant my wish.”</p><p>“Will,” Nico whispered as he pulled Will’s hands away from his face and hooked a finger under his chin so that their eyes could meet. “What is your wish?”</p><p>“You,” Will whispered as his beautiful blue eyes filled with more tears. He pulled away to the end of the small bed. “But it is okay, you don’t have to fulfill it. As long as you are happy, that is all that matters.” He buried his face into his hands again as he sobbed. </p><p>Nico just stared at Will completely stunned by his wish. Normally, he would have been mad that a human would wish for him because they were awful creatures, but this was Will. The amazing human that didn’t have a single selfish bone in his body. That could have had anything he wanted when they first met, but instead freed him. And even when Nico tried to repay him by granting him another wish, he hadn’t taken it. Sure that made it so that Nico followed him around for months and helping him with all his daily tasks, but if Nico was honest, he didn’t mind it. He realized he actually enjoyed being around Will and seeing Will so heart-broken hurt. Never before had he ever cared for a human. Slowly, he turned Will around, brought his hands away from his face and made him look him in the eyes.</p><p>“You’re wish is my command,” Nico whispered before he kissed Will. It was then he realized that he had fallen for this human and he would do anything in his power to keep him happy.</p><p>“Nico,” Will breathed as he broke off the kiss. “Please, you don’t have to do this. It’s too selfish of me to ask you to stay.”</p><p>“But I want to stay,” Nico smiled as he went to kiss Will again. “I want you.”</p><p>“I love you, Nico.” Will whispered into his ear before he kissed his way back to Nico’s lips.</p><p>“I love you too, Will.” Nico answered. He had never been more happy to say those words to this amazing human.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I have been neglecting my other stories, but it has been too hot to write and then I came upon this comic and just wanted to write it. So I will be working on the others shortly :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>